


Wicked Game

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester catches a 'burglar' and interrogates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle is borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lyle swung himself onto the balcony, landing almost silently in a crouch. He waited, barely breathing, listening for any sounds from inside the dark apartment. Hearing nothing he pulled a small roll of black material from his belt and, after some careful examination of the lock on the balcony doors, selected a lock pick. Smiling in satisfaction when he heard the lock click, he reached up and slowly pulled the handle down until the door swung open under his touch.

Triumphantly, he slipped inside and turned to close the door behind him. It closed softly and again he waited to hear if there was anyone inside the apartment. His good mood vanished abruptly when he heard an ominous click which was swiftly followed by something which could only be a gun barrel being pressed against his back.

"Don't move."

Lyle froze. The apartment was supposed to be empty, its inhabitant off at the opera. Lyle had watched him leave, with a glamorously dressed young lady, less than an hour ago.

"Put your hands up and start walking." A hand gripped the back of his jumper firmly and pulled him roughly away from the doors, pushing him towards what Lyle knew from the plans he'd seen was the bedroom.

"Why don't you just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened?" Lyle suggested, hopefully.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and do as you're told?" the man asked, dangerously. "I'm going to teach you a lesson and make sure you don't come back."

"Look, you don't want to do this," Lyle tried. "I'm younger and fitter than you."

"And I have a gun so shut up unless you want to disappear. Permanently."

Lyle knew when to keep his mouth closed, although most people who knew him might disagree. If he wanted to get out of here alive then provoking the other man wasn't the way to go.

He was pushed through the door and into the bedroom and the light was flicked on, making him blink at the uncomfortable brightness. The pressure on his back from the gun increased.

"Get on the bed. Face down."

He did as he was told, beginning to worry about exactly what the other man had planned for him. But he knew what would happen if he didn't cooperate and anything was better then being dead. The noise of a drawer opening and someone rummaging around drew his attention and he started to turn his head towards the sound.

"Don't move unless I say you can."

He turned his head back, looking down at the pillow until a pair of handcuffs were dropped in front of him. He swallowed heavily but stayed still, not wanting to do anything else to piss the other man off.

"Handcuff yourself to the bed frame. I want to be sure you're not going to try anything stupid."

He didn't like the idea of being restrained, it would make him completely helpless in the face of whatever the other man was planning to do to him. He could hear the smile in his intended victim's voice as he said, "Good boy. Just keep doing as you're told and you might survive," the voice continued.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. Lie and you won't like the consequences. Let's start with a simple one – what are you doing in my flat?"

So it was James Lester. Lyle had thought it sounded like him but he hadn't been sure since he hadn't seen him come back. He must have come in through the garage and Lyle had missed it. He cursed himself for getting careless. "Burgling it, what did you think I was doing here dressed like this, collecting for the Girl Guides?"

The only warning he got was a swishing sound before something cracked across his arse, stinging sharply even through his trousers. "Just answer the questions and keep the smart comments to yourself."

"You can't do this to me. Call the police or let me go."

"I can do whatever I want. You broke into my flat. No one knows you're here. No one will know what happened if you disappear and no one will care." Lester cracked the belt again before reaching out and pulling Jon's trousers and underwear down, leaving them around his ankles and trapping his feet. He struck him again with the belt, this time against his bare skin, leaving a red mark.

"Stop it!" Lyle wriggled, trying to get away from the blows. The belt cracked across his arse again.

"Stay still. Why are you here?" He dragged the end of the belt teasingly across Lyle's reddened arse, laughing at the shiver that went through Lyle at the sensation.

"Looked like you might have some expensive things I could steal," Lyle prevaricated. He wasn't going to give up his client if he could help it.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Each word was emphasised with another sharp smack from the belt. "You're too professional just to be robbing flats at random. Now tell me what you were after or I'll make sure you can't sit down for a month."

"Go to Hell," Lyle snarled. It was looking increasingly likely he wasn't going to survive this encounter; the least he could do was make sure his client stayed safe.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats," Lester told him. He raised the belt again and again, moving it around to make sure the blows fell evenly across Lyle's arse and thighs. Watching impassively as the other man squirmed and wriggled, soft cries that he couldn't quite muffle falling from his lips. He dropped the belt and leaned down, one hand near Lyle's head as he rested the gun against his neck.

"What were you here to steal?" he asked, his voice soft and deadly.

"Fuck you." Lyle could feel the barrel of the gun against the back of his neck and he froze instinctively, as if he was hoping that if he stayed still enough the other man wouldn't hurt him.

Lester chuckled. "No I don't think so." He ran the gun slowly along the length of Lyle's spine, stopping when he got to the top of his arse and slowly reversing course. As he moved back up Lyle's body he pushed the jumper ahead of him with the gun until it was bunched up around his neck and armpits. He smiled at the slight trembling in Lyle's body.

In a conversational tone, as if he was discussing something over tea and biscuits instead of talking to a semi-naked man cuffed to his bed, he asked, "If I were to reach around I'd find that your cock was hard, wouldn't I? You're getting off on this."

"No!" Lyle denied instantly. "Let me go, you fucking pervert."

Lester laughed again and forced one hand between Lyle's thighs. "Up on all fours." When Lyle hesitated he tugged on his balls sharply. "Now!"

Lyle scrambled into position, trying to muffle a whimper as Lester's hand closed firmly around his aching cock and stroked it.

"I told you not to lie to me." Lester's voice was soft and dangerous, his breath tickling Lyle's ear as he spoke.

His hand came down sharply on Lyle's already reddened arse. Six sharp spanks one after the other until Lyle's breath was coming in harsh pants that were almost sobs. Lester ran the gun along the arch of his spine again, this time continuing down and rubbing across his anus before stroking it backwards and forwards across his perineum.

Lyle held his breath as the gun was brushed teasingly across his skin. He felt it start its upwards journey again, this time circling his arse a couple of times. "Christ, no! Please don't," he begged.

"Then tell me what you were trying to steal," Lester told him firmly.

"I can't!"

Lyle felt the bed shift as Lester got up and rummaged through the drawer again. He turned his head and shuddered as he saw the other man pull out a small tube of lubricant and a foil packet with a condom in it.

"If you really didn't want this, you'd tell me what I want to know," Lester told him. He reached under Lyle and stroked his cock again. "You're not telling me because you've loved everything I've done to you tonight." He let Lyle see him rip the condom packet open and roll it down the barrel of the antique pistol he'd been threatening him with. Coating the outside of the condom with lube he circled Lyle's arse with it. "Tell me what I want to hear and I'll stop or keep silent and I'll make you come harder than you ever have before." He laughed filthily when Lyle refused to say anything. "And you called me a pervert."

Lyle whined softly as the pressure from the gun increased and the barrel was forced into his unstretched arse. "No, please ..."

"You don't mean that." Lester pushed the pistol as far into Lyle's body as it would go and then pulled it almost all the way out again.

Lyle's arse was clenching and unclenching around the gun barrel and he realised to his horror that he was pushing backwards eagerly, fucking himself on the gun. He could feel himself racing unstoppably towards orgasm. He knew that as long as Lester kept thrusting the gun into his body he was going to come and there was nothing he could do about it.

His headlong rush towards orgasm was halted when Lester gripped the base of his cock tightly and the gun stopped moving. Lyle whined and wriggled, trying to push back onto the gun. Lester released his cock and squeezed his balls warningly.

"Stay still." The gun started moving in and out again, but slowly now, driving Lyle insane but not providing enough stimulation to make him come.

"Fuck, please, Lester. God don't stop now!"

"Tell me what I want to know."

Lyle shuddered and sobbed softly. "No, please, I ..."

"Tell me!"

"Papers. I was supposed to empty the safe of all the papers in there, especially anything in a blue folder." He squeezed his muscles tightly around the gun. "Please."

"Good boy," Lester said warmly, amusement evident in his voice as he started fucking him with the gun again. He forced it in as far as it would go, twisting his wrist and raking it across Lyle's prostate. With a hoarse cry the other man came, slumping to the bed, the gun still buried in his arse.

Lester pressed a gentle kiss to the small of his back, carefully pulling the gun out and putting it on the bedside table. He tossed the condom and the wrapper into the bin and picked the key up, getting ready to release the handcuffs.

"No," Lyle croaked, swallowing and then clearing his throat before trying again. "Leave them on, James. Fuck me."

"I thought I just did." Lester laughed and stretched up to kiss him slowly.

Lyle rolled his eyes. "With your cock this time instead of that bloody gun."

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to get me to stop?" Lester ran his hand teasingly along Lyle's back.

Lyle glared at him. "Role play over, sweetheart. Now fuck me or I swear you'll regret it when I get out of these things."

Lester chuckled. "You are what is known as a pushy bottom." He smacked Lyle's arse lightly, loving the way the skin felt warm to his touch from their earlier game. Grabbing another condom he rolled it on and then coated two fingers with lube, pushing them into Lyle's body.

Lyle wriggled. "Damn it. Just fuck me!"

"Not to sound arrogant, darling, but I'm bigger than the gun and I don't want to hurt you." Lester slowly thrust his fingers in and out, feeling the muscle relaxing around him.

"Says the man who was happily whipping my arse with a belt ten minutes ago."

Lester laughed. "You weren't complaining, well not seriously anyway."

"And I wouldn't be complaining now if you'd just get your cock up my arse instead of faffing around..." His voice tailed off into a moan when Lester deliberately brushed across his prostate.

Lester pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss Lyle's back again. "Your wish is my command." He lined his cock up with the small hole and pushed, feeling the head pop past the muscle and then paused.

Lyle wriggled impatiently and growled Lester's name.

Waiting just long enough for Lyle to take a breath, ready to start complaining again, but not quite long enough for him to voice any of his complaints, Lester thrust in the rest of the way in one smooth stroke.

Lyle cried out softly and braced his cuffed hands against the headboard. He spread his legs further and bowed his head as Lester started giving him the hard and fast fuck he'd been demanding.

Lester held Lyle's hip in a bruising grip, resting the other one on the bed as he finally let go and gave into the need that had been building up throughout the earlier scene. He'd been focussed on giving Lyle what he wanted without hurting him too much, but now he had his own needs to take care of. He leaned down and bit sharply at Lyle's shoulder. "Christ, Jon. You feel so damn good. You look fucking stunning like this, hands cuffed, arse red from the belt..."

Lyle squeezed around him, surprised to find he was getting hard again so soon after his first orgasm. He'd thought his bones were going to melt, he'd come so hard when Lester had fucked him with the gun, but the feel of Lester starting to lose control as he fucked him now was enough to make Lyle's cock sit up and take notice again.

Lester bit him again and he yelped, pushing back hard and twisting his hips viciously, making Lester's cock scrape across his prostate. With a long groan, Lester came, his arms giving out so that he collapsed, blanketing Lyle's body and forcing him down onto the mattress again.

Breathing heavily, Lester pulled out carefully. He tossed the condom into the bin with the first one and rolled Lyle over.

Lyle's wrists were crossed uncomfortably as the cuffs twisted around from this new position, but he didn't care because as soon as he was on his back Lester slid down his body and swallowed his cock. He groaned and thrust upwards, crying out Lester's name as the head of his cock slid into his lover's elastic throat. The muscles rippled around him and he cried out again, coming for a second time.

Lester licked his lips before reaching for the key again and unlocking the cuffs. He rubbed Lyle's wrists gently and then leaned down to kiss him.

Lyle held his head in place and swept his tongue possessively through the other man's mouth. When he finally pulled back, he smiled up at Lester. "That was bloody hot, James and who'd have thought there was such a kinky bastard hiding under those elegant suits of yours."

Lester laughed and kissed Lyle again before rolling to one side and pulling the duvet over both of them. "I'm not taking any responsibility for this. It was all your idea."

Lyle grinned. "And a bloody brilliant one if I do say so myself."

Still laughing, Lester pulled Lyle to lie with his head on his shoulder and slapped his arse again warningly. "I'm beginning to think you need to be spanked more often. Brat."

Lyle winked. "Sounds like a plan to me, honey. Of course turnabout is only fair ..."

Lester rolled his eyes." Why do I think I'm going to end up going along with whatever wicked plan you come up with?"

"Because you're a smart man, honey. Now go to sleep. You've worn me out and I have plans for you tomorrow."


End file.
